If Inside A Video Game And Got Stuck There!
by CW Cyrix
Summary: Although Sonic is in there, it is mainly about R City's Knuckles (17) encountering Sega's Knuckles (15)... Stuck on summary...


If Inside A Video Game... And Got Stuck There!  
  
Originally Started December 10, 2002  
  
Side Notes: (1) This is part of "The Fighters of R City" Storyline, and I normally do NOT send my stories that go with or relate to over the Internet. This is one of them that I will send. The others... I will decide that. (2) That "Leader Knuckles" stuff IS part of the storyline, if wondering, because he's the leader of The R City Fighters. My future website (starting in June 2003) will explain every detail (bio will take up over four pages). That's also where my other stories are. (3) My stories are always in paragraph form, because I am used to it that way.  
  
I DO NOT own Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, since they belong to Sega. DANG! Anyway, here it is...  
  
Before The Story  
  
It was Wednesday, December 27, 2051, and it was 11:44 PM. In Knuckles' Room, Knuckles himself was making and then finishing his last touches on his beaming-on device (the small version, also the returning beam) and the machine (the large version, also the sending beam and the main thing). Just after tightening the last screws on the system, and now done, he said, "Done! KnuxBot, turn on the machine and the Genesis! I'm goin' in! And KnuxBot, remember... It is just a test. It is only a test. Video Game: Sonic 3! Destination: The Ice Cap Zone Act 2! Okay, GO!" KnuxBot tried to warn him, "But Leader Knuckles--" Knuckles interrupted by saying this firmly, "Like I said!" KnuxBot said, "Well, Leader Knuckles... If you catch a cold there... Don't say I didn't warn you!" and then beamed Knuckles to Sonic 3's Ice Cap Zone Act 2. KnuxBot loaded the saved game while in the Data Select screen; it was a finished game. The Ice Cap Zone: Act Two was then accessed, and just noticing Knuckles in the scenery, KnuxBot said in the walkie-talkie provided with the machine, "Leader Knuckles, is the project functioning correctly?" Knuckles did a thumbs-up signal and smiled. He responded back, "It is, KnuxBot! The project is a very success! (This is way cool!)"  
  
At 11:50 PM, KnuxBot looked back at the closed door, and before he knew it, Sonic and Tails burst into the room, startling KnuxBot. They then noticed the beaming machine and Sonic went up to it and Tails just stood where he was. Sonic said with excitement, "Cool! What is that? Almost looks like Tails built this!" Tails said sarcastically, "Oh, yeah..." Sonic then said, "Hey, KnuxBot! What's this button do?" and was about to press the I/O (on/off) button! With a quick response, KnuxBot smacked his hand and Sonic pulled it away. He massaged his hand and said, "Hey!" "Don't press that button!" KnuxBot said firmly. Sonic said with an attitude, "Hmph! Why, KnuxBot? You didn't have to do that, you know!" Tails yawned and sighed. He then said, "What would happen, KnuxBot? And where's Knuckles? We were going to play Sonic 3, but his cartridge, not to mention his Genesis, is missing! And Starlight Sonic wants him for whatever he was making for the past two to three weeks!" KnuxBot said, "What would happen if you turn off the machine you see here, is that we might lose--" Starlight Sonic came in and said, "Where's Knuckles?" KnuxBot sighed and said, "Knuckles is not here at this time. He's in a video game!" "What?" said Sonic, Tails, and Starlight Sonic in confusion.  
  
After that, they heard a sneeze on the walkie-talkie. KnuxBot was very sure it was Knuckles. To make sure that it was him, the robot said in the WT (Walkie-talkie), "Did you..." "Uh... No! I didn't! It was the penguins going by!" On the TV screen, three penguins went by the SEGA's Sonic and Tails. With Knuckles, they were having a snowball fight! He said, "Well, the game ends here. I'll probably see you later at Angel Island or something... I think I caught a cold just now... Well, might as well beam back to R City on Pokémon and Friends. I'm goin' now!" and pressed the button on the receiving device that clearly looks like a TV/VCR remote control.  
  
At 11:54 PM, he was returned to his room, where Sonic, Tails, Starlight Sonic, and KnuxBot. The Commander looked at Knuckles very carefully. He said, "Knuckles, you look exhausted!" "What, Commander? I'm tired! What time is it?" said Knuckles. Starlight Sonic said, "It's 11:55 PM. A minute has gone by." Knuckles said, "No wonder I'm so tired... *sneeze*" KnuxBot heard the sneeze and yelled out, "The guy lied to me!" Starlight Sonic said, "And he also spoke some improper language when he lied to KnuxBot." Knuckles said, trying to be slick, "So, what did I say?" Sonic said teasingly, "This is what you said: It was the penguins going by!" Tails said, "I am really sure the correct way to say that sentence is: Those were the penguins that just went by!" And Knuckles said to himself, "Drat! *looks at machine* ...Oh, I'm going to Angel Island!" and started to head back to the machine. As soon as he got up, the other four said, "No, you're not!" and pinned him down to his bed; Knuckles struggled to approach the unit. He then just sat there, and they got up off him. "All right, you guys! I won't go there!" Knuckles said. Sonic and Tails said, "Good! Anyway, you need some sleep!" and left. Starlight Sonic then said, "You know, they are right, Leader Knuckles. See you in the morning!" and left. "Very well, Commander..." said Knuckles, who was taking off the device belt and handing it to KnuxBot. Knuckles then muttered to himself, "Going to bed and such..." and went into bed until...  
  
That is all for now. There will be more for this story! (Mainly four chapters...) But school and other stories I worked on earlier will stop me from doing this... I type too much... 


End file.
